1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for effecting, in a vacuum atmosphere, a continuous processing such as plasma processing, evaporation or the like, on an article such as a formed plastic article including, for example, a polyethylene terephthalate film, natural or synthetic fibers, coated steel sheet, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a continuous vacuum processing apparatus of the kind mentioned above employs, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 57-195739, a roll-type sealing device which has a pair of rolls capable of nipping therebetween web material to be processed. A slit-type sealing device shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-305140 also is known.
These known arts, however, do not pay specific attention to thermal influence on a very thin web material during conveyance or vacuum processing such as plasma processing, so that damages are often caused in the processed product.